Bruises
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: He hated to make her sad.  [WARNING:  Shiryu x OC]


**Title: **Bruises  
**Topic: **Saint Seiya  
**Timeline:** Pre-Second Movie  
**Summary: **He hated to make her sad.  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Angst

_Bruises prove it's real  
_(Sugarcult "_Bruises_")

Missions were never something Shiryu enjoyed.

Getting out of bed for this one, he found, was even more difficult.

Initially Shiryu hadn't thought of anything when he had woken up, allowing the daze of sleep to block out why he was supposed to be up so early. Staring at the ceiling fan for several moments reminded Shiryu of his surroundings, particularly the body tangled under the sheets next to him, and every detail from the night before resurfaced.

The idea of sleep becoming to tempting the Saint of Dragon moved away from the warmth of the bed sheets to get ready.

Today the remaining Bronze Saints were going to board the first plane to Japan to escort Saori to Asgard. Saori was going to meet with its ruler Dorubar, who also happened to be the reincarnation of a God. Hyoga had been sent ahead of them, but it had been days with no word from the blond. Chinko, Hyoga's girlfriend, had been spending the night at Resa's apartment every night just incase there was any news.

They were all on edge, particularly the girls. They all took turns making sure that when Chinko was at the apartment someone was there with her, and it had helped, even if just a little.

Once dressed with his bags packed Shiryu bent down next to the bed, reaching out to touch the tussled hair of the sleeping form of his girlfriend, Eevee. She was so exhausted Shiryu didn't dare crawl back onto the mattress, even though he wished he could. Running his hand through her hair brought back memories of their night together.

Shiryu let his mind wonder, taking comfort from the feel of Eevee's red hair between his fingers.

Eevee had been upset at the news that Saori was sending them to Asgard. Of course, she didn't show this in front of the others, but Shiryu had noticed right away something was off. Just about everyone had gone over to Resa's to do, well, he wasn't really sure what. He did know they wouldn't be back until morning so Shiryu decided to use this time to ask Eevee what was bothering her.

At first she hadn't said anything; her only answer had been a small blush, bringing Shiryu very close to dropping the subject all together.

Her eventual response did manage to catch him a little off guard.

Shiryu was used to Eevee kissing him out of practically nowhere, for no reason. They had decided to get ready for bed early, and Eevee always insisted on wearing his shirts on rare occasions like this when they had the apartment to themselves, so he was used to that to.

He was, however, not used to the urgency behind her kisses.

One thing led to another and, even though Shiryu had tried to be the voice of reason, Eevee managed to talk him out of his doubts.

She had clung to him, as if letting him go might mean never seeing him again.

She had cried.

Not from anything he had done, which had been his initial fear; Shiryu was always afraid of hurting her. Eevee seemed so fragile, even though he knew she was a gifted fighter.

No, Eevee had cried from Shiryu's name for her. Tenshi; she treasured it. He had given her that name. Shiryu was the only one who ever called her by it, and probably the only one still allowed to use it.

There was a part of him that regretted not stopping what had happened. Sure, he had wanted this, to claim Eevee in such a personal way. Almost from the first time he'd laid eyes on her. But some part of Shiryu still wondered if he had done the right thing, even going so far as to wonder if had taken advantage of the situation.

Shiryu brought the blanket up to cover Eevee's shoulders, which were covered in odd shaped scars, more noticeably on her shoulder blades. He'd never asked who or what had given them to her, and Shiryu probably never would. Knowing Eevee, she would tell him when she was ready.

It was so early, 3:30 AM, the digital clock made sure to inform him, that Shiryu decided it was better not to wake her. He settled for a kiss to Eevee's forehead, thinking it would be easier on her if she just slept for the next few hours.

It was just as he was pondering this that Shiryu's eyes caught her wrists.

Bruises.

He hadn't meant to, but at some point Shiryu must have given them to her. Shiryu could just picture Eevee wearing long sleeved shirts for the next few days trying to cover them up, and the guilt hit him again.

Quietly closing the door to Eevee's room Shiryu was startled by the red head's protective older cousin waiting for him.

Actually, Shiryu wasn't sure if he was more startled than surprised, as Peggi up anytime before 10:30 was next to unheard of.

"I'm taking you to the airport, so keep your comments to yourself wise-guy." Peggi, oddly lucid for this time of morning, was quick to tell him. "Do you have everything?"

Shiryu nodded mutely.

"Is there anything else you need to do before we leave?" Peggi put her hand on her hip, obviously dissatisfied by the simple shaking of the Dragon Saint's head. "Are you _sure_? There isn't anyone you want to, maybe, say good-bye to?"

Oh. That's what she was getting at. "It's better this way."

"Even though I think you've made a _really_ bad decision, one that you _will_ be paying for later, we have to get you to the airport." Peggi turned abruptly on her heel, having said her last tidbits.

Until they got into the car.

"So, where'd you bruise her?" The smaller girl asked from the driver's seat, not giving Shiryu's shocked expression much thought. "Lying to me will only get you into more trouble, as I'm sure you're aware by now."

He was, but that didn't stop Shiryu from staring at Peggi like she had just sprouted a few extra heads.

"Her wrists." Shiryu answered, numbly, not bothering to try to lighten the statement as he normally would. Peggi didn't even seem phased by this information, which made him feel a little more comfortable with the conversation. Shiryu continued staring out the window. "Not sure how, though…"

"Eh, it's not so weird." Peggi sounding so civil about this topic bothered Shiryu, but, he figured, she was probably plotting her revenge for when he returned. "My first somehow managed to get bruises on my ankles. Not sure how he pulled that one off, considering our position and all."

Shiryu suddenly realized that Peggi might have been saving her best for last, but was exacting her revenge upon him at that very moment.

**

* * *

**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


End file.
